Rainbow Touch
by suikalopolis
Summary: AU An idle meeting beneath the whispers of falling leaves and soothing autumn showers soon leads to the contemplations of certain emotions... BakuraxYami YBxYY


**Summary: **A meeting beneath falling leaves and autumn showers soon leads to the contemplations of certain emotions. "The leaves of gold, red and brown rained down, mingling with the gentle patter of the autumn shower before it repeated its dance around them in a exquisite swirling display of splendour and elegance…though it meant nothing compared to way those silky white strands intermingled with wheat gold." BakuraxYami YBYY

**A/N:** Aha…I've returned. After rummaging through my beloved laptop _Babyku, _I stumbled something that I have apparently typed out _aeons _ago. After reading it, I was brainwashed by the ungodly hour that I had suddenly woken up to (it was 2.45 a.m.) and started typing rapidly. I thought at that moment, 'Yes! My juice is BACK!', only to be stumped when later when I looked at a blank page to start the ninth chappie of my beloved **KISS** did I realise that my juice has been mysteriously stolen again by a little ghost that resides in my room. :glares at all corners of pitifully small bedroom: So yes, I am dreadfully sorry for such a long delay for KISS-09 and one's promised one-shot. But please do be patient though!

Now. This one-shot is just a little insider look into my (hopefully) upcoming fic, **Dramatic**, so yes, I am attempting to write a darkshipping while I cool my abused fingers and head from trying to start writing up KISS-09 and continue PAND-03. It's surprisingly written in an awfully different style compared to KISS and PAND. How tragically odd indeed.

And so, this little piece was written for my dearly beloved **Kat** who has been demanding me to write her something _overly _romantic since last year…so here it is. So, in a way, this was written out of mere…kindness, shall we say? Heh. Hope you enjoy it Kat.

IMPORTANT NOTE (1): The events happening here is WAY further into their relationship that's just starting to deepen from being platonic into something more. So no funny-funny chaotic-ness in here (sobs) just pure **OVERLY SAPPY FLUFF**. Yep, you heard me. Ugh, the horror. XD

IMPORTANT NOTE (2): Do understand, that in this fic, Yami is apparently **older** than Bakura. He's 21 and working, while Bakura is just 19 (so he's in university).

**Warning: **Slight profanity, cool mature and sexy bishonens and whole lot of…leaves. And one huge helping of sickeningly sweet SAPPINESS. Plus a hint of FLUFF too. Yuck. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, the trees and falling leaves. All I do own, at this exact moment…is an empty box of Kleenex tissues. Oh my.

* * *

**R a I n b o w T o u c h**

By**s u I k a's** **w I n d** o _f_ t h e **c e l e s t I a l**

* * *

The park, in Yami's point of view, was just simply…warm. Not warm as in temperature wise, but warm with warm colours. The warm shades of red, gold and brown. The trees stood there, their branches shivering against the autumn wind as their leaves were swept away up high in the pale grey sky. A small indication that another autumn shower was soon to fall sometime later today.

The business executive tugged on his grey scarf, tightening its embrace slightly around his slender neck; his chin nestling into its soft and warm folds of thick wool. He looked up to the sky, contemplating – almost calculating with his crimson eyes – as to just when the rain would fall. The showers in autumn this year was surprisingly unpredictable, so there was no telling when or where they would fall. The man frowned a little. He wondered why he even bothered really, since it meant so very little towards an individual as himself.

So, what happens if it starts snowing?

Blink.

Snow?

Yami chuckled at his own foolishness as he ran a pale hand through the rich strands of gold, red and black bold tresses that swayed in the slight breeze before settling back into their original places. Snow? In mid-autumn? How ridiculous. How on earth did he come up with a silly thought like that?

It was odd, just how the cool air of autumn could twist your musings.

How extraordinary.

He blinked when a stray golden leaf touched the curve of his cheek, the gentle caress halted his leather loafers to an abrupt stop. He lifted his face up, gaze coming to meet a large oak tree; crimson eyes taking in the spidery outlines of stiff branches that extended out towards the grey sky. They shivered and groaned discreetly as the cool autumn wind swept past, dragging along a trail of its red, gold and brown crisp leaves with it. He stepped forward and absent-mindedly reached out, pressing the palm of his hand against the rough texture of the bark.

Falling leaves.

Another breeze swept past, whispering and caressing across his warm skin tantalizingly. The playful invisible fingers tugging his blond bangs, making them flicker and sway before his eyes. Long delicate fingers reached up to tuck those stray golden tresses away as he lifted those intense crimson orbs to watch the intricate dance of leaves.

Only that he was greeted with the sight of long jagged white tresses and the piercing copper-tint of scrutinizing brown eyes.

Yami stiffened.

Bakura…?

Sure enough, it was him. The university student was sprawled across one of the long knotted branches upon his stomach lazily, somewhat in a cat-like manner as his brown eyes bore down at the other coolly. The corners of his pale pliant lips tugged up into an amused smirk. "What's up?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Bakura? Why…are you lazing about up there? Aren't you supposed to be in university right now?"

A nonchalant shrug.

"_Bakura_."

"Hey, I'm feeling stressed right now, okay? Everyone needs a break, you know…besides," Bakura leant the side of his head against the palm of his hand and quirked an eyebrow, "what are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work, running around with mugs of coffee and screwed up documents, tearing your hair out of frustration before being screeched at by your bastard of a boss whose got a ten-foot pole stuck up his ass?"

Well that was pretty blunt.

Yami pursed his lips into a small frown. "For your information, I'm on an early lunch break right now and I just so happen to walk through the park to savour a little moment of repose when I suddenly found you up and hanging around in an oak tree. Now, just what exactly are you doing up there?"

Bakura rolled onto his back, lying upon the branch as he gazed up through the cluster of branches towards the grey sky. "Waiting."

Yami blinked. "Waiting?"

A nod. "Waiting."

"For what?"

"An answer." (1)

Another breeze drifted past, ruffling the wild tresses of both individuals. Crimson eyes blinked, puzzled as they gazed up at the lean figure that reclined upon the branch; watching those pale fingers trace the gnarled texture of the wood. An answer? What exactly was the younger male pondering upon, let alone waiting for? An answer, he had said. But to what question? That was all Yami could think of at that moment. He found the current situation very foreign for it was not like the teenager to be _thinking_ about something. Unless, of course, it was hatching up malevolent way of annoying the daylights out of the older male, be it disorganising his cereal boxes again or stacking up many beer bottles in his fridge or mercilessly teasing him about his height (despite being older) or purposely leaving heaps of pornographic magazines across his coffee table (such vulgar things, they are!). Or attempting to eat his poor little goldfishes (Yami still hasn't forgiven the youth for eating his beloved Arowana – oh, poor Crackers!). No, the mere thought of Bakura actually thinking about something rational for once was simply unacceptable to his mind. It just wasn't.

He shook his head, clearing away his mind before he reached up and grasped the nearest branch, his foot reaching up and pressed against a slight bump on the side of the bark. Treating it as a foothold, Yami hauled himself up and onto a higher branch.

_Something's bothering him._

Another foothold, a tightening of grasp around firm wood before the hauling of a slender body up into another branch.

_Just a bit further…he's somewhere up…_

"Yami!"

"_Ah!"_

Upon taking a reflexive step upwards in order to grasp a certain branch, his foot slipped from his foothold and his clutch around another branch had loosened. Whether it was just by clumsiness or a stroke of bad luck, Yami was unable to stop himself from leaning backwards towards the cold open air of nonentity.

There was a widening of crimson and brown hues.

_Oh SHIT._

Without at least sparing a second to think, Bakura reached out and seized the man's hand, fingers curling protectively around it as soon their hands came into contact. His other hand, gripped the branch beneath him tightly in order to prevent himself from tumbling over headfirst and falling to the ground below them. It was unfortunate though, that his efforts were in vain when the reins of gravity were roughly yanked downwards.

_Look out!_

A surprised gasp escaped past pliant lips as two bodies tumbled out of the tree towards the waiting ground.

A soft _thud_ ensued along with a gruff _oomph!_

A sharp exhalation of air.

There was a sudden torrent of warmth between the two bodies that was firmly pressed against one another.

Silence.

Yami groaned painfully at the weight that had been forced upon his body. Throbbing jolts ran down his back as he rolled his head back upon the ground a little, gasping for air as he felt his air supply slowly being cut away. He slowly opened his eyes hesitantly, wondering for a second if he was already dead and was now going to face judgement. In regards to the unbelievable warmth that was radiating towards his body, he foolishly thought that he was heading towards the gates of hell.

Well, that was what he had thought, before he found himself gazing into the radiating glow of chocolate brown eyes.

Yami stiffened at the clutches of recognition, crimson eyes widening with disbelief. A small blush was painted upon his pale cheeks.

_Oh god._

Bakura blinked, equally surprised as he found the smaller male beneath him, staring at him with utter shock.

_Damn._

There they lay upon the cool grass, sprawled with arms and legs that were tangled into a _rather_ suggestive mess. Yami's blush deepened at the mere thought of being in such a very embarrassing position that they had both _landed _in.

Yami shuffled slightly beneath the taller frame, only to freeze when his leg brushed up against the other male's own.

A small gasp was emitted, one was delicately and cleverly laced with a small tinge of hidden _delight_.

There was a stiffening in composure before Bakura averted his gaze away from the other's eyes, his gaze hardened on a certain patch of grass just beside the tri-coloured haired male's head. Pale fingers tightened the hold of their still joint hands. A light blush was threatening to settle upon his cheeks.

Silence.

It was just nothing but silence as they lay there, hearts racing wildly as both pondered on how or what to do in a situation such as awkward as this.

A blink.

"Bakura…"

Another blink.

"…yes?"

A slight fidget. "You're…heavy."

"Ah…"

Bakura lifted his body off the older male's and stood up, dragging the crimson-eyed man along with him. Yami simply pursued with anxiety fluttering within him. His blush only deepened a tad bit more when he caught a glimpse of their entwined fingers. He slipped his hand from the grasp and tucked it behind him, lightly coughing to hide his ill-at-ease nature.

Goodness, must he get flustered so easily when such little things happen?

Releasing a small sigh, Yami took a step forward onto the cemented footpath when a sudden tight grip clasped around his forearm. Surprised, he turned to look at the other male. "Baku…ra?"

The younger male kept his gaze elsewhere, his grip tightening ever more through each passing second. "…leaf."

"What?"

"There's a…" he pointed towards the man's hair.

Puzzled, Yami reached up and touched one of the strands of his golden spikes; fingers brushing across each silky strand as to trying to locate whatever it was the other had gesticulated towards. He frowned a little. "I don't feel anything. What are you –?"

He pointed once again. "There."

_Touch. Touch._

"Where?"

A frown. "Just there."

Yami slipped his fingers into his hair and shook the strands out. "Is it gone?"

"It's _still_ there."

"_Where?_"

Feeling slightly irked, the snowy-haired teen seized the other's hand and directed it towards the midst of his golden bangs. Pressing the other's hand forcefully upon the nest of blond spikes, Yami's fingers came in contact with a crisp _thing_.

Clasping the tips of his fingers upon it, the crimson-eyed drew it and held it before him, examining it. A crisp crimson leaf. Absent-mindedly, he released it and watched it as it drifted through the air like intangible liquid, swirling and slipping through the branches before another breeze picked up, kicking up the rest of the leaves and ushering them to the join the crimson leaf in a delightful autumn dance. He watched them as they swirled, circled, dispersed and come together once again. Swaying from side to side, he watched the trail of reds, oranges and yellows twirled around them in a dazzling display.

Yami gazed up with awe, taking a small step.

_Oh wow…_

How breathtaking it was to experience such thrill of an autumn day.

Glancing at the corner of his eye, he watched the other beside him. How he lifted his chin slightly and close his eyes, savouring the cool rush sweeping across his slender neck. How the breeze ruffled his wild snowy-white hair, how his bangs sway before his eyes, how the silky strands caress the sides of his face, across his cheekbones…

A drop of rain plopped onto the tip of Yami's nose, snapping him out of his reverie. He blinked, surprised with the sudden contact of cool liquid upon his skin. Lifting his face up to the sky, he flinched when more droplets plunging downwards and pattered upon his face.

Oh yes…the rain had finally arrived.

How delightful. Now he has to arrive back to the office, thoroughly drenched. His proud, spiky mop would soon be a sensational damp, sloppy mess for all to see.

He frowned at the sky.

Just great.

"Reckless."

_Huh?_

Yami turned and looked at the younger male, only to blink in confusion when he saw the other was relieving himself of his denim jacket. "Bakura, what are you…?" he trailed off when the jacket was suddenly – carefully – thrown over his head, protecting him from the plummeting droplets of rain.

The older male blinked, thoroughly surprised.

_Ba…kura…?_

"_Tsk_, you're always fretting about the rain ruining your hair," the youth muttered as he adjusted the denim jacket upon the Yami's infamous tri-coloured flare, "Sometimes I wonder why you don't even carry a goddamn umbrella with you…"

Yami felt a tremendously warm feeling being embedded within his chest as the younger male edged closer, leaning down slightly as he peered up into the his face, tucking away the stray strands of blond deeper into the depths of the jacket. Silvery white bangs flattening against his forehead, small drops of rain clinging on the edges of damp locks. Copper-tinted brown eyes squinting, focusing on the current task at hand. Suddenly, Yami felt very…at ease. What is it? What exactly is this…feeling?

_Could this be…?_

Ha. Foolish thought. Just what exactly are you thinking, Yami? That you've perhaps taken a _liking _for the younger male?

Is that _it_?

_No…it's more like…_

Like…?

A momentary pause.

_I don't_ **know**.

He could have just stood there, underneath the jacket and just ponder. Perhaps even take note of the underside of the jacket, where the interior itself was splashed with a whirlpool of colours.

Just like the rainbow.

Yami unconsciously reached up to tuck a strand of blond behind his ear, crimson eyes glancing up to register the splashes of colour in the jacket. _I had no idea…_ he glanced at the other briefly before averting them elsewhere, _that Bakura still kept this jacket._

A rainbow after the rain.

A sign of unspoken hope.

How peculiar.

The tri-coloured haired man could have just stood there, crimson gaze fixed upon a random patch of the damp grass beside his shoes as he intently listened to the soothing shower. He could have just stood there, barely registering the light patter of rain against the denim jacket, dampening the tough material slightly. He would have been able to just submerge into his musings for the rest of his lunch break even, that is, if it weren't for the sudden touch of smooth and _delightfully _warm hands that slid across his face. He looked up, finding his gaze entirely submerged in nothing but the enticing shades of chocolate that was tinted with a slight tinge of copper.

His breathing ceased.

Oh my.

The wind picked up once again, kicking up several leaves purposely as it forced them to join into its recent dance. The trees swayed to the silent wind as if to commemorate the ending of autumn.

They rehearsed their waltz yet once again, mingling with the light droplets of rain in that beautiful and entrancing dance of the autumn shower. Circling around the two individuals in a stunning display of utmost gracefulness, they were simply breathtaking.

But that was not the case at the moment. Yami wasn't registering such magnificence around him. Why, he wasn't even able to notice how more leaves were torn away from the clinging branches in order to join the ongoing dance that circulated around them in a vivid swirl. No, all he could think of at that particular moment was how delightfully _warm_ and _moist_ the other's breath was as the younger male slowly leaned in.

Crimson hues gazed back at enigmatic brown ones.

_Is that a small glint of…__**hope**__?_

A pink tongue lashed out to moisten pale pliant lips.

There was a hesitant swallowing back of anticipation.

_You have no idea…_

Delicate pale fingers trailed up slowly, burying into the rich locks of red, black and wheat gold.

…_just how much…_

A determined glint ignited within chocolate orbs as fingers curled possessively at the base of the older man's hairline, another hand cradling the smooth curve of the creamy neck.

…_I really l–_

He leaned in further more.

Crimson orbs widened with surprise.

And then–

_Bristle. Bristle._

The leaves of gold, red and brown continued to rain down, mingling with the gentle patter of the autumn shower before it repeated its dance around them in a exquisite swirling display of splendour and elegance…though it meant nothing compared to the way those silky white strands intermingled with wheat gold.

Yami looked up, a small tinge of scarlet was splashed across his pale cheeks as he shyly glanced up at those closed eyelids of the student who pressed his forehead against his own. Pale lips parted, allowing a rush of warm air to caress across his own lips.

"Dammit…"

Yami felt the youth's fingers curl a tad bit more. There was a slight build of pressure against his forehead as the other pressed on, as if trying to get impossibly _closer_ than ever.

"I really _hate _you…"

Bakura gritted his teeth slightly; his fingers tightened their grasp, tugging on the smooth multi-coloured tresses.

"I really, really _hate _you. Goddamn midget. I _hate_ you."

Yami's eyes softened in silent understanding before they too fluttered closed, his own fingers reaching up to touch the youth's arm gently. A small smile braced his lips as he leaned forward a little, increasing the pressure between their foreheads slightly.

_Yes…I know._

The tips of their noses touched gently, instantly sparking off a deep flush of red across their cheeks. Wheat gold bangs stirred against silky white ones in hushed delight.

Yami released a small sigh, fingers curling to grasp the other's arm promisingly.

A sign of unspoken **hope**.

"I hate you too."

A overwhelming pause blanketed over them, stretching on and on as the two individuals stood there, huddling beneath a damp denim jacket as the light shower continued to drizzle. Such an irony it was, for a depressing weather to commence when the two young men stood beneath a _rainbow_.

A rainbow within the jacket, mind you.

"I hate it."

"Hm?"

"The damn jacket. I hate it. It's a stupid thing for you to buy for me since I rarely use it. It's an ugly thing too. Tch, idiot. You've got no sense of fashion, you know that?"

Yami's smile broadened a tad bit. His fingers tightening its hold a tad bit more.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Alas, my horrible attempts upon writing such sickeningly sweet nothings is revolting! Goodness, how on earth did I manage to write that? :wonders, staring at particularly nothing: Strange…so yes, **reviews are yummy**. Do drop one in if you want. I simply cannot stand looking this fic anymore. Reading it over and over again made me hate with a strong passion.

Oh, and Crackers is Yami's pet Arowana (I think that's the right spelling). Such fishes are really expensive (due to the fact that they are believed to bring good fortune) so he actually won the baby one in a office lucky draw (adult sizes are HUGE). However, due to unfortunate incident (where there was a shortage of food – Yami is a vegetarian by the way O.O) Bakura was simply too hungry to go out and get something that…he ended up cooking Crackers. Fried it, more like. So yeah, Bakura in this fic is very lackadaisical whilst Yami is very…fussy. And a perfectionist. Not to mention temperamental. O.O

(1) "An answer." – Bakura, at this point is obviously starting to question his relationship with Yami and his feelings towards the guy. Like I had mentioned earlier on, this one-shot is WAY further on, where they start to contemplate and dramatic changes of character will slowly start to occur because of the influences they have on one another. So yes, I suppose _Dramatic _is full-on romance though speckled with a few humour here and there.

Oh, when reading this little one-shot, do try to read it while listening to something soothing and beautiful to create the atmosphere. It's COOL. XD The song that I had listened when typing and re-reading it again was the ending theme for _Loveless_. I'm not sure what it's called (_Michiyuki_ by _Hikida Kaori_, I think?) but it's pretty and sad song – really creates the mood of the fic. So go and try!

And lastly, if you are interested for me to post up **Dramatic**, do notify me. Pray that I might actually whip my fingers to work and write up the first chapter (as well as update my current fics too). Who knows. XD


End file.
